


西江月

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 温公在洛阳，熙宁七年的夏天。
Relationships: 司马光&王安石
Kudos: 1





	西江月

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2020年6月20日。

“相公在想什么吗？”点茶的小仆问。温公坐在椅上一时出神，目光不是近处的芍药，也不是远处的太湖石。为小仆一点，才一惊，笑道：“也别无他事。”

在想什么呢？

洛阳夏天闷热，夜晚也不减暑气。范景仁快要回许昌了，这几天傍晚每每伴温公去洛河畔避暑。两人逆着斜阳下落的方向走路。范景仁谈起过往，嘉佑年间不好酒的温公醉酒的事情，温公抚掌微笑：“彼时你我也都不年青。”

范景仁也笑：“怎不年青？现在都尚存了游兴。”

他们之前约定，辛夷花开的时候，景仁就从许昌跑到洛阳来，到芍药花开的时候再走。辛夷花年初就开了，洛阳还积了些雪。于是温公在修史之余，多了一些心里梗着的事情，还挺愁的——范景仁今天来了吗？他白日里几次三番想着，该是会有车马的声音走过独乐园门口，小童匆匆来通报。心里耐不住，常常休息时就到墙下晃一晃，仿佛景仁在他踱步的间隙就会来递名刺通报。然而到柳树都抽芽了，范景仁还是没有来。温公偷偷在散步的时候折了园子里残冬梅花的几枝去，怕是春天来得不彻底，又想叫春天快些来。

景仁跑来洛阳的时候，辛夷花就要凋谢了。本来堪作“后庭玉树”的植物，花瓣边沿处渐渐颓糜下来，好像芭蕉皮一样，纷纷开且落，落到地上，仿佛是春雨里落到地上的废稿。温公本来每日都有严格的阅读和修订的计划，随景仁一来，两人在洛中行走，山前水下。原本的计划也就纷纷开且落了。

后来芍药花开了，约定的时间到了。送走范，独乐园又成了真的独乐园。温公没想到时间会过得这么快，小半年就只足够花谢花开的时间，又让他坐回了案头。

点茶时思绪也不全是被芍药召走的景仁。

那些傍晚，重新提起为彼此作史传，作墓志铭的约定，两人思绪都回到了仁宗朝更年轻时两人的交集。夕阳强弩之末，景仁脸被镀上了半圈金，温公也是，彼此脸上皱纹，白发和残阳点燃的青丝都混在一起，是岁月的实体，明白诉说时间所余已经不多。伊阙两岸，山脉在夕照中显出深紫色，石窟中的大佛缓缓隐于将来的沉积。走到香山寺下的时候，景仁轻轻问：“之后会如何呢？”

“现在只希望能把书写完……”温公无奈地笑了笑，其实自己也不知道会如何。

这与其是对未来的不确切，不如更归属于对几个人的不确切。

喝了茶汤，竟不容易睡着。

夜里对着灯火，温公又做了些批注。他字方正，有似他性格的气韵。温公的朋友大抵如此，见字如面，那位故友也是一样。几次信笺往来，决绝之意也越过纸上，当时也不会想到会闹得如此。

删改了几句，远远听见窗外传来乐曲声，也不知是何处人家在作伎乐戏闹。温公侧耳，模模糊糊，仿佛是《西江月》的曲调，不禁恰触及了对那友人的怀念来。步出门去，残月斜照，音乐声也缥缈，竟溶解在了夜半沉闷的中州空气中。

一时真如梦。

当年是春天，东京清爽的时节，金水池通透，天也爽畅。春夜酒过三巡，温公不好酒，也不善饮，再酒醒已然是后半夜，友人也不见了踪影。只有游丝飞絮，夜半仍飞舞，仿佛无处寄托的情感，只是飘飖无定所。

在园里走了会儿，月色是刺破天下之中闷热感的唯一的刀刃。温公百无聊赖。芍药花月色下凝露，愈发娇艳可人。但人是无人可等。

“明天给小范写信吧。”温公想。

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及的几首温公的作品：
> 
> 西江月  
> 宝髻松松挽就，铅华淡淡妆成。青烟翠雾罩轻盈，飞絮游丝无定。  
> 相见争如不见，多情何似无情。笙歌散后酒初醒，深院月斜人静。
> 
> 早春戏作呈范景仁  
> 闰余春意早，卉木先有思。嘤嘤群鸟翔，东西各求类。伊予忝谏垣，动息抱忧悸。衮职旷不补，言责真可畏。况复禁过从，陋巷若办击。茅茨庇风雨，偏隘无余地。时於坏垣隙，历历生新荠。君侯乃比邻，哇步难自致。常思去岁初，西轩习歌吹。座客皆故人，欢笑无拘忌。平生不喜酒，是日成烂醉。岂言长揖归，良会难再值。东风忽复来，时华一何驶。丛竹固无恙，夭桃作花未？朝廷正清明，讵肯容窃位。何当遂废放，欢饮还自恣。  
> （编年系于嘉佑七年任起居舍人、同知谏院作）
> 
> 早春寄景仁 其一  
> 辛夷花烂开，故人殊未来。愁看柳渐绿，更忍折残梅。（原本句下注云：“去岁景仁约辛夷花开即来洛中，芍药谢乃去。”）  
> （编年系于熙宁七年在洛阳提举嵩山崇福宫时作）


End file.
